Made For Eachother
by Chu-Chi Face
Summary: My fist Invasion fic. Jesse loves Kira but feels he can never tell her...until Dave gives him some good advice. R & R people! Completed.
1. Jesse Reflects on Kira

Jesse was sat in his room at his Dad's house. He was really depressed, and it wasn't the fact that his parents were divorced that he was so miserable. Or that he always argued with them. Or that there were potentially aliens lurking in the water in his hometown of Homestead. It was the fact that Kira was returning home today.

She had been spending the week on a residential trip with school. And she would be staying with Russel, Dave, Rose, Larkin and him whilst Mariel and Tom were away for the weekend. Jesse didn't know if he could take it. He knew she was his step-sister. But he couldn't help the fact that he was in love with her.

Everytime he thought of her long, brown hair, her clear blue eyes, her dazzling smile...his heart leapt. And then there was the way she would always be wearing such revealing clothes around him. It was so cruel for Jesse, being tempted by something he knew he could never have.

He walked over to the window and looked out. There was no car in the driveway, Russel, Mona and Dave hadn't arrived back yet. They must still be on patrol. Larkin and Rose had gone to the airport to pick up Kira. Kira, her name went round and round Jesse's head. He tried to shut it out, but it only made him think of her more. He wanted to see her so desperately but when he did it only caused him more pain.

Jesse knew he would be alone in the house, so he quickly lay on the floor and wriggled underneath his bed. He pulled out an old shoebox, which was completely plain, except for a single word that had been painted on the lid in pink paint: KIRA.

Carefully, he took the lid off and began to sort through the things inside. He touched each thing lovingly before taking it out of the box and placing it on the floor. There were photos of Jesse and Kira together,and ones of just her on her own. Shoelaces from a pair of her old sneakers, a few strands of her hair from when it had last been cut, ticket stubs from concerts they had been to together and all the letters and postcards she had ever sent him. All the things that reminded him of Kira, and all the good times they'd had.

But his favourite thing of all was the handkerchief she had given him once, when Jesse hadcut his knee when they were younger. She had tied it around his leg to stop the bleeding. Jesses had washed and kept it ever since, because it brought back a good memory and still had the sweet and calming Kira scent left in it. Now Jesse held it to his face and slowly inhaled the comforting and familiar smell.

But he was wrenched out of his moment of bliss by the sound of an engine grumbling up the driveway. "We're back!" he heard his father yell above the sound of three truck doors slamming. Hurriedly Jesse put all the stuff back in the 'Kira' box, but was careful not to squish anything. He shoved the box back under his bed and then bounded downstairs to greet his dad, Mona and Dave.


	2. Kira Returns

"Larkin and Rose haven't returned with Kira yet then?" Russel, Jesse's dad, asked. Jesse shook his head in reply. "Why do you look so downcast Jess? You're usually much chirpier!" Mona commented as she casually peeled a banana.

"Nothing...I'm just tired." Jesse knew it was a lame excuse, but at that moment he really didn't care. When Mona had finished her banana she sadi goodbye to Dave and Jesse, and Russel volunteered to drive her home. Mona was vert pleased with this arrangement, and was all smiles when she left.

Jesse and Dave exchanged knowing glances. Mona might be a very smart and professional woman but they knew she had the biggest ever crush on Russel. It was really quite funny. Russel was completely oblivious. Larkin didn't mind though, she knew Russel would never cheat on her with Mona.

But then another car was heard pulling up in the driveway. "That'll be my sister!" chirruped Dave and he rushed out the front to meet them. "Come and help Kira with her bags Jesse!" he heard Dave call a few moments later.

Jesse gulped, his heart pounding. He stepped outside and instantly collided with Kira, who was just walking in. "Oh hi, Jesse! I had such a great time. Thanks for your letter, it was really sweet of you!" Then she flung her arms around him in a friendly hug. It made Jesse feel all warm and tingly inside, he loved it when he made her happy.

He simply smiled at her and said, "Welcome home Kira," and went to collect her bags from the car and started to bring them inside. "No, no, Jesse! I can carry at least one!" Kira giggled as she put her left hand over his to try and grab the bag he was holding.

This was torture for Jesse. She was so close to him, her crystal blue eyes gazing at him intently.If he only lowered his head a little he could kiss her...No! Stop it! Jesse frantically shook his head, trying desperately to shake out any bad thoughts he had just had.

"What's the matter?" she asked him, her voice full of concern.

"N...n...nothing! I just had something in my eye..." he gabbled, badly trying to think of a half-decent excuse. But Kira just gave him a weird look, snatched up all her bags and marched inside.


	3. Tears and Tantrums

Kira wouldn't even look at Jesse, let alone talk to him for the rest of the day. This was made apparent to the rest of the family at dinner that evening.

"Okay, what's happened?" Larkin sighed at them both, whilst she cut up Rose's steak for her. "Have you two had a tiff?" She raised an eyebrow at Kira and Jesse. "Well?" Russel added as he sipped some wine. "You two normally get on like a house on fire!"

Jesse realised this was true, they barely ever quarreled, it took something really serious to make them fall out. Now Jesse was confused. What had he done to make Kira hate him so suddenly? "I haven't done anything to her!" Jesse growled angrily.

"That's exactly it!" Kira yelled back tearfully, she threw down her knife and fork and fled from the room.

Everyone turned to look at Jesse. "Like I said, I didn't didn't do anything." He continued on eating.

"Shall I go see to Kira?" Larkin asked Russel worriedly.

"I suppose so, she's clearly not herself." Russel replied with a sigh.

"No, wait! I'll go!" Dave yelped and sprang up from the table before Larkin even had a chance to move. "You are funny, Uncle Dave!" Rose giggled. As he left the room Dave paused at the doorway, "I think I know what's up,"he stated. Even though everyone else heard him, Jesse knew it was directed at him.

After dinner Jesse just moped around in his room. Every now and then Rose would knock on the door and demand that he should play a game with her. And every time he would answer, "Not now Rose. Go and play with Dad or someone." He felt mean, but he had bigger problems on his mind than not playing hide-and-go-seek with his kid sister.

What if Kira never talked to him ever again? Jesse didn't even like to think about what life might be like if that happened. It was so overwhelming it reduced Jesse to tears. He knew it was stupid, but he couldn't help it. The girl he loved was never going to speak to him again, because of something he had no power to change. How was he supposed to know what he ahd done to make her mad? When he had said that he hadn't done anything to her she had replied 'exactly'. So what did she mean?

It was all so confusing. Jesse lay flat out on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He wiped his eyes and then rolled onto his side. It would be dark soon. But Jesse didn't think he would be getting any sleep.


	4. Dave's Advice

A few minutes later Jesse heard knocking at his door. "If that's you Rose, go away," he called out miserably.

"It's not Rose! So let me in!" Ir was Dave's voice from the other side of the door.

Jesse reluctantly heaved himself up off the bed and let Dave in. "Jesse, I need to talk to you." Dave sounded urgent. "Like what you've done with the place by the way," he added, scanning the room as he plonked himself down on the bed. Jesse went over and joined him.

"Now Jesse," Dave turned to face him, his face intense and serious. Jesse noted how he often didn't get like that. "I just want you to know that I haven't failed to pick up on the fact that you are in love with Kira." Jesse's heart stopped. How on Earth did Dave find out? Jesse went to speak but Dave held up a pudgy hand to stop him. "Let me finish. You needn't worry, no one else knows. And I just have a knack for knowing these things. Sometimes sibling attraction is so obvious to a trained eye."

At this point Dave started to chuckle. Jesse gave him a quizzical look. "I used to have a crush on one of our cousins, you know, me and Larkin's?" Dave explained. Jesse nodded. "Anyway, I really think you should go and tell Kira you're true feelings Jesse. It's bad to keep it all locked up inside you." Dave concluded as he stood up.

"Umm, sure...okay." Jesse said. Dave smiled and winked at him, and then left the room. Now Jesse's brain was going into overdrive. Dave knew about him loving Kira, and reckoned he should confront her about it. Should he? But Jesse had already made up his mind. He couldn't stand feeling this way anymore. He ws going to tell Kira he was in love her.

Slowly he got up, and edged out of his door and down the hall to Kira's room. With a gulp he reached out and knocked on the door.


	5. All Dreams are Realised

"Who is it?" Kira's voice floated out to him. "It's Jesse," he replied tentatively.

"Come in," she said. Jesse pushed the door open and walked in. Kira was sitting, arms around her knees, on the bed. Her eyes followed him as he went over and sat at the other end of the bed. He wanted to just reach out and take her in his arms...and tell her he loved her. But something was stopping him, and it wasn't the fear of rejection.

"Kira, why have you been funny with me today? Well, ever since when you got back and snatched your stuff off me and stalked off. So come on, what was it that I 'didn't' do?"

Kira stared at her feet. When she looked up her eyes were brimming with tears. "You want to know what you didn't do Jesse? It just makes me so mad that I thought you were about to..." her voice was all choked. Jesse was confused.

"Thought I was about to what?"

Kira was silent, she had stopped crying. Then she whispered, "I thought you were about to...kiss me." Jesse couldn't believe it. The whole reason why she had been ignoring him all day was that she thought he had wanted to kiss her but then changed his mind. "I just wanted you to kiss me so much! I didn't want to kiss you in case you didn't feel the same..." her voice wavered.

Now Jesse was shocked. He had wanted to kiss her, but had restained, for the very same reason as her! It had caused all these problems, but he knew a way to fix everything.

"I want to kiss you now," he said, and with that he lent over and pulled her towards him. Then he kissed her. It was a long and passionate kiss, something the pair of them had been longingt to do for years. Jesse had never felt happier. At last, he was kissing Kira, and she was kissing him back.

When they finally broke apart there was only one thing left for them to say to eachother. "I love you Jesse," Kira breathed as she ran her fingers thorugh his thick, curly hair. "And I love you too Kira," Jesse replied as he wrapped his arms around her. Then suddenly he leant backwards so he was lying down on the bed and jerked Kira so she was lying on top of him. Kira gave a satisfied smile. "I like a guy who knows all the right moves," she giggled as she pinned him down to the bed with her body and they kissed again.


	6. Larkin goes into Labour

Seven month later the Varon household was a hive of activity. Dave and Rose were rushing around packing Larkin's overnight bag, Russel was starting up the pick-up truck and Jesse was helping Larkin out of the house to the truck. She had just gone into labour.

The truck's engine coughed into life and Russel jumped out and opened the passenger door and he and Jesse helped her in. "Wait!" yelled Dave as he came pelting out of the house, Rose in tow. He thrust the overnight bag into Russeel's hands. "Her stuff," Dave panted.

"Thanks," Russel said as he got back into the truck.

"Hurry up and drive Russel, these contractions _hurt_!" Larkin wailed. Russel put a foot on the accelerator and they had driven off, leaving a cloud of dust in their wake. Dave and Rose headed back into the house but Jesse stayed out side. Standing and thinking.

"I know exactly what you're worrying about now Jesse Varon." It was Kira.

"Really? Then what am I worrying about Kira Underlay?" Jesse liked to humor her.

"You're thinking when it comes to out turn, it won't be as hectic and unorganised as that." She smiled at him.

"Correct," he sighed in resignation.

"Of course I am," Kira chuckled as she walked over and kissed him.

"So, all the kerfuffle woke you then?" Jesse asked, as he gently massaged Kira's protruding stomach.

"Well," Kira replied thoughtfully, "Being seven months pregnant does mean I'm rather a light sleeper, so of course you all woke me up. Even so, with all the commotion you were causing, I wouldn't be surprised if you woke the dead. Oh look, there's a zombie now!"

Now they were both laughing. "Larkin is sooo lucky, getting rid of her bump first. I want my figure back!" Kira mock-wailed and Jesse did his best to hug her without squashing their unborn child. "Don't worry, you look beautiful to me all the time," Jesse reassured her. "Oh you are the best boyfriend ever!" Kira cried. Jesse smiled down at her.

The way things had turned out was simply perfect. He and Kira had finally got together, and all the family had been totally supportive. They had even took it well when Kira announced she pregnant with Jesse's baby. Rose was looking very much foward to being an Aunt.

"So you're absolutely sure you don't regret using protection whenwe first had sex?" Jesse needed to know. Kira glanced up at him and punched his arm playfully. "Oh, why do you keep asking that? Of course I don't! We had an amzing first night and we are going to have an even more amazing product of it, our own baby!"

Jesse felt better when she told him this. Kira grabbed Jesse's hand and pulled at it. "C'mon, let's go for a walk. I want to talk wedding plans, it's only a couple of years now until we're old enough to get married and..."

"Are you sure you're okay to walk?"

"Oh Jesse! You're always looking out for me, I love you even more.!" She peckedhim on the cheek. "I might be heavily pregnant but I am incredibly mobile!" Jesse nodded and they set off down the footpath to the lake, hand in hand.


End file.
